Status Palsu
by Nagisa Yoriko
Summary: Memintanya menjadi kekasihku bukan berarti kumencintainya." One shot, kali ini Yori bikin fic dengan pairing yang beda, maaf kalo ga suka slight RenRuki, IshiHime.


My first song fic….gomen lagunya udah agak jadul, saia pake lagu ini soalnya pas aja,hehe. Kali ini Yori ngga bikin HitsuHina, tp bikin song fic dengan pairing yg beda, yap..IchiSenna, Yori sadar..pairing ini banyak ga diinginkan terutama oleh IchiRuki fans, tapi entah kenapa Yori pengin bikin fic dengan pairing ini *ampun readers..*, biar ffn lebih bervariasi..makanya Yori bikin. Tapi Yori sangat setuju IchiRuki kok…. (meski Yori bukan fans IchiRuki, tp fans HitsuHina).

**Warning:** AU, OOC.

**Pairing:** IchiSenna slight RenRuki (maaf…kalo ga suka)n IshiHime.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach © Tite Kubo, Status Palsu © Vidi Aldiano.

***************************************************************************

**Status Palsu**

(A Bleach Fanfiction)

By: Yoriko

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Ichigo menatap mata seindah ruby milik gadis didepannya.

"I..iya…" jawab gadis berambut sebahu lebih itu.

"Terima kasih Senna…aishiteru…"

_Separuh hati denganmu  
Kujalani cintaku  
Berusaha tuk jadi kekasih  
Aku menipu dirimu  
Ku bilang cinta padamu  
_

**Ichigo's POV**

Akhirnya dia kudapatkan juga, memintanya menjadi kekasihku bukan berarti kumencintainya. Senna hanya pelarianku saja. Gadis yang sebenarnya kucintai, Rukia, lebih memilih bersama teman kecilnya, Renji. Arrggghhh….sepertinya aku yang terlalu percaya diri, mengira Rukia menyukaiku. Lalu, aku ingat Inoue…gadis yang selama ini memberiku perhatian lebih, tepat sehari saat kubermaksud untuk memintanya menjadi kekasihku, Ishida telah menyatakan perasaannya dan tak kusangka Inoue menerimanya. Aku sedang memainkan sedotan jusku ketika Senna memanggiku.

"Ichigo!!!"

Aku berdiri dari kursi dan menghampirinya yang sedang berada di luar kafe.

"Hey…kau ini sedang apa, Senna? Bukannya tadi kau yang mengusulkan makan di kafe?"

Perhatiannya tidak terlepas dari toko aksesoris yang berada tepat di depan kafe.

"Aku ke toko itu dulu…aku ingin membeli pita rambut baru, lihat pitaku ini sudah agak usang kan?"

Dia melepas pita yang mengikat rambutnya.

"Ya sudah…ayo kutemani."

**End of Ichigo's POV**

_Separuh hati denganmu  
Kujalani cintaku  
Berusaha tuk jadi kekasih_

Tak lama, Ichigo dan Senna keluar dari toko itu. Senna melompat-lompat kecil di hadapan Ichigo.

"Bagaimana? Bagus tidak? Aku sangat suka warna merah….entah kenapa terlihat menarik saja."

"Iya bagus…" jawab Ichigo.

"Ano…Ichigo, aku ingin naik bianglala itu." tunjuk Senna pada sebuah bianglala yang berada tak jauh dari kafe itu.

"Kalau kau ingin, kutemani kesana. Tapi, aku tidak ikut naik ya? Aku malas…"

"Wah…terima kasih!" ucap Senna sambil memeluk lengan Ichigo.

"Lagipula, sudah berapa kali kau naik bianglala dalam seminggu ini? Memangnya tidak bosan?"

"Tidak…aku kan suka tempat yang tinggi, karena dari tempat yang tinggilah kita bisa melihat semuanya, itu sangat menyenangkan!"

Mereka berjalan menuju taman hiburan, saat hampir sampai, mata Ichigo terpaut pada boneka kelinci yang dijual di dekat pintu gerbang. Serta merta, ia teringat Rukia.

"Boneka chappy…, Rukia pasti akan sangat senang jika melihat boneka itu." batin Ichigo

_  
Aku menipu dirimu  
Ku bilang cinta padamu  
Tapi dariku itu yang terbaik  
Kau bukan pilihan  
Karena ku tak sedikitpun __h__asratku padamu_

"Senna, kau suka boneka kelinci tidak?" tanya Ichigo tiba-tiba.

"Tidak. Memangnya kenapa?"

Ichigo menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa."

"Aku lebih suka….naik bianglala!!" ucap Senna lalu berlari-lari kecil meninggalkan Ichigo.

"Dia benar-benar berbeda dengan Rukia…"

Ichigo tersadar dari lamunannya tentang Rukia.

"Hoi…!! Senna!"

Dengan terengah-engah akhirnya Ichigo berhasil menyusul gadis bermata ruby itu.

"Kau ini kebiasaan sekali tiba-tiba berlari seperti itu!"

Gadis itu menoleh ke arah Ichigo.

"Kau khawatir ya?"

"Tentu saja…"

Seulas senyuman terukir di wajah Senna, "Terima kasih Ichigo.."

_Terpaksa aku mencintai dirimu  
Hanya untuk status palsu  
Setengah hati kujalani cinta  
Karena aku tak suka denganmu  
Kuberikan cintaku  
Meski tak stulus hatiku_

*********************************

Tak terasa waktu terus berjalan, sudah lima bulan sejak Ichigo menyatakan perasaannya pada Senna. Bel tanda pelajaran usai telah berbunyi sekitar setengah jam yang lalu. Seorang pemuda berambut _orange_ sedang bersandar di bawah pohon, di taman sebelah barat sekolah. Matanya menatap awan yang berarak di atas sana. Tadi, ia bertemu dengan Rukia ketika akan mengganti sepatu di loker. Namun, ketika akan menyapa gadis yang sebenarnya dipuja, sesosok pemuda berambut merah sudah terlebih dulu menggandeng tangan Rukia.

"Hei…sedang apa kau disini?" ucap seorang gadis yang rambutnya terjuntai di depan bahu.

"Aku…hanya ingin duduk disini. Pitamu? Kemana pitamu?"

"Hari ini, aku memang tidak memakai pita."

"Oh…begitu, tapi kau terlihat lebih bagus tanpa memakai pita." ucap pemuda berambut tegak itu.

Terlihat semburat merah di pipi Senna.

_Kuharapkan engkau tak pernah tau  
Rasa cintaku padamu  
Hanya dibibir saja  
Tak sedikitpun hati bicara  
Semoga selama ini  
Kau tak tau bahwa sesungguhnya  
Aku tak mencinta_

**Ichigo's POV**

Aku dapat melihat wajahnya yang merona saat kuucapkan hal itu barusan. Sepertinya ia senang jika kupuji penampilannya. Maklum saja, selama ini aku memang tak pernah memujinya sedikitpun, meski sebenarnya dia tak kalah manis dengan Rukia. Senna, dia memang berbeda dengan Rukia, dan aku sadar…dia bukan Rukia. Aku tidak boleh membanding-bandingkannya.

**End of Ichigo's POV**

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang duluan ya!" ucap Senna.

"Ya..hati-hati." jawab Ichigo.

Senna pergi meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih bersandar di pohon. Mata Ichigo menatap kepergian gadis itu.

"Senna,bagaimana jika suatu hari nanti aku benar-benar menyukaimu?"

**The End**

***************************************************************************

Rukia: "Lho kok aku sama Renji sih?"

Renji: -tersenyum puas- melirik kearah Ichigo.

Yoriko: "Piss ^^v….di fic ini, pairing normalnya sedikit saia kacaukan."

Ishida: "Ma..maaf Yoriko-san, aku dan I..Inoue-san?"

Yoriko: "Yup…kalian emang pantes kok ^^"

Inoue: -blush- "B..benarkah?"

Senna: "Iya kok..kalian emang cocok.."

Renji: "Hiy…ada hantu. Senna, bukannya kamu dah mati?"

Ichigo: "Yah, baboon…namanya juga fic…eh, ok..kali ini kamu menang, bisa dapetin Rukia." *Ichigo pundung*

Renji: "Apa?! Baboon??!"

Yoriko: "Udah…STOOOOPPP!!! Daripada kalian ribut mending kita tutup fic ini bareng2 deh.."

All: "Mohon review-nya ya!!! Makasih…"


End file.
